Computer servers, laptop computers and other electronic apparatus use numerous types of electronic devices and components. Many of these devices dissipate respective amounts of heat during normal operation. Additionally, some electronic devices are characterized by one or more heat dissipating zones. Rejection of this heat away from the electronic components and, ultimately, the apparatus in which they operate, is imperative to device longevity and proper function.
Various methods of heat rejection have been devised and used. However, known cooling solutions are often of excessive scope, resulting in undesirable implementation costs or energy consumption. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.